


Pick-Your-Number Challenge

by bakanoapit



Series: Meme Challenge [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Meme Challenges, Multi, Multipairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1: Tulis nama 10 karakter. Jangan lanjut ke step selanjutnya sebelum selesai pilih karakter.</p><p>1. Kakashi</p><p>2. Itachi</p><p>3. Naruto</p><p>4. Sai</p><p>5. Sakura</p><p>6. Anko</p><p>7. Sasuke</p><p>8. Kisame</p><p>9. Kyuubi</p><p>10. Jiraiya</p><p>Step 2: Bikin fic 25-kata (atau kurang) dari prompt yang udah dikasih, plus nomer yang udah ditentukan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Your-Number Challenge

**First time (4/6 – Sai/Anko)**

"Oke.  _Oke_."

"Ah. Jangan bergerak, Anko-san. Nanti semua bisa... kacau."

"..."

"..."

Anko melompat dari tempatnya—sofa beralaskan kain putih, mengerang frustasi, " _Argh_! Cari orang lain untuk modelmu, bocah. Aku  _menyerah_!"

::

**Angst (7 – Sasuke)**

Pulang. Ke tanah kelahirannya. Ke rumahnya—ke  _Uchiha Mansion_. Ke Konoha.

Sasuke menelan ludah, getir. Dia ingin. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi.

::

**AU (1/8 – Kakashi/Kisame)**

Di  _Konoha Academy_ , siapa yang tidak kenal Kakashi dan Kisame? Rumornya, mereka bekerja untuk  _yakuza_. Rumornya lagi, mereka adalah  _assassin_  terlatih. Dan menurut rumor juga, kalau sampai bertatapan mata dengan mereka, kalian bakal mati.

::

**Threesome (3/6/9 – Naruto/Anko/Kyuubi)**

"Hai,  _Nona Manis_ —"

"—Anko-san."

"Mau main dengan—"

"—ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Semalam berapa, eh?—"

" _CUKUP_! Oke. Yang mana yang Naruto? Yang mana yang Kyuubi? Bicara satu-satu,  _'kuso_!"

::

**Hurt and comfort (5/10 – Sakura/Jiraiya)**

Sakura tahu Jiraiya datang ke kamar itu setiap harinya. Masuk dengan membawa petikan tangkai bunga sakura, dan keluar dengan mata merah.

"Tsunade-sama akan baik-baik saja," hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

::

**Horror (10 – Jiraiya)**

Tubuh tinggi. Kaki jenjang. Pinganggnya ramping, dengan pantat yang sempurna. Rambut hitam agak berombak. Kulit putih susu. Cewek di ujung gang itu berbelok dan— _kamisama_ , cowok?!

Sampai sekarang Jiraiya masih bergidik ngeri kalau mengingatnya.

::

**Babyfic (5/9 – Sakura/Kyuubi)**

Sakura memandang makhluk kecil di pelukannya. Seekor anak rubah, dengan ekor sembilan, mata merah, dan bulu yang halus.  _Kyuubi_ , bisiknya,  _namamu Kyuubi_.

::

**Dark (2/8 – Itachi/Kisame)**

_Gelap._

Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai  _Sharingan_  membutakannya.

Itachi meraih wajah Kisame. Mengecup bibir cowok biru itu pelan. Sekali saja—Itachi membuka mata . Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia ingin mengingat baik-baik wajah Kisame.

::

**Romance (4/7 – Sai/Sasuke)**

"Uh. Oke. Ini aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Bisa kau berhenti mengirimiku mawar? Sai?"

"Kenapa? Menurut buku, itu salah satu cara untuk jadi romantis."

"Roman— _romantis_?! Romantis kalau kau tidak memberikannya ke sesama cowok,  _baka_!"

::

**Tragedy (2/3 – Itachi/Naruto)**

Kematian Itachi terasa seperti ribuan jarum tertusuk di jantungnya. Di hatinya. Di paru-parunya. Kemudian satu per satu dilepas paksa. Dan meninggalkan lubang di sana.

 _Sakit_.

::

**Crossover – Animal (8/9 – Kisame/Kyuubi)**

Rubah itu hidup sendirian di  _Hutan Terlarang_. Tidak ada hewan lain yang berani berada di sana. Tapi kemudian, si rubah berjalan ke danau dan bertemu dengan seekor hiu. Mereka berteman. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat.

::

**Supernatural (3/4 – Naruto/Sai)**

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, Sai, aku bakal mengira kau hantu."

"Oh, ya? Dan kenapa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Putih. Pucat. Rambut hitam. Dan senyummu... uh,  _mengerikan_."

::

**Family (1/5/7 – Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke)**

Bagi Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke seperti anak tetangga yang dititipkan padanya.

Bagi Sakura, Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah seperti dua kakak cowoknya.

Bagi Sasuke, Kakashi adalah ayah tiri yang cerewet dengan Sakura adalah selingkuhannya.

::

**Amnesia (2/10 – Itachi/Jiraiya)**

Jiraiya menggenggam erat tangan Itachi, "Kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu, eh? Biar Jiraiya-sama beritahu. Kau, Ita- _chan_ , adalah cewek paling cantik di Konoha. Semua cowok takluk padamu. Oke? Cukup ingat itu."

::

**Sci-fi (6/8 – Anko/Kisame)**

Namanya Kisame. Dia adalah robot pembunuh separo hiu ciptaan Anko.

::

**Crack (3/9 – Naruto/Kyuubi)**

"Hei,  _bocah_ , aku ingin tahu siapa cowok berambut hitam yang kau jadikan subjek mimpi basahmu semalam."

"Hah? Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini kepalaku juga,  _brengsek_. Setidaknya beritahu dulu kalau kau mau membuat skenario seks dengan  _Uchiha_  itu!"

::

**Genderswap (1/6 – Kakashi/Anko)**

Pertama kali melihat Kakashi, Anko tahu kalau cewek perak berdada besar itu adalah separo jiwanya.

Pertama kali melihat Anko, Kakashi tahu kalau cowok tinggi dengan seringai menyebalkan itu akan mengejar dirinya.

::

**Humor (2/7 – Itachi/Sasuke)**

Saat Itachi tidur, Sasuke kecil sering memainkan rambut anikinya. Mengucirnya jadi dua. Mengepangnya. Membuatnya tergelung seperti rambut okaasan. Lalu kemudian, Itachi akan bangun dan memulai latihan—tanpa sadar apa yang terjadi dengan rambut panjangnya.

::

**Suspense (3/8 – Naruto/Kisame)**

Naruto mengerjap. Dia yakin dia melihat ada sosok manusia berjalan di atas air tadi.

::


End file.
